underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld: Awakening
Underworld: Awakening is an American film released on January 20, 2012. It is the fourth installment in the Gothic ''Underworld'' film series, which is the second sequel to Underworld. Plot Six months after the events of Underworld: Evolution, Vampire Selene is captured by humans during The Purge, a mass extermination of Vampires and Lycans after mankind learns of their existence. Twelve years later, Selene is freed from cryogenic suspension and escapes the medical corporation Antigen, which claims to be trying to make an antidote for the virus that creates Vampires and Lycans. Selene starts to have strange visions after her escape, which she follows, believing the visions are linked to her lover, the Vampire-Lycan Hybrid Michael Corvin. The visions lead her into a building where she meets David, a fellow Vampire. While talking to David Selene has another vision, which leads her to a young girl named Eve, later revealed to be a Hybrid and Selene's daughter. David takes them to his Coven. David's father, Thomas, does not welcome Selene and Eve, claiming Michael died twelve years ago and Selene is the cause for the destruction of the Vampire clan. Dr. Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, is revealed to be a Lycan alongside his son Quint, with the antidote actually being designed to make Lycans immune to the deadly effects of silver. However, Eve's Hybrid genetic code is required to achieve this, so Lane sends Quint with other Lycans to the Vampire coven. Numerous Vampires are slaughtered, and Selene meets Quint who transforms into a gigantic "super lycan", his body changed by injections using Eve's blood. Selene is defeated, Eve is captured by the Lycans, and David is mortally wounded during the battle. Selene decides to save Eve, but revives David using her immortal blood, given to her by Alexander Corvinus in Evolution. Able to survive in sunlight, Selene enlists the help of Detective Sebastian, a human who tried to investigate Antigen earlier in the film. Sebastian agrees to help save Eve, admitting he was married to a Vampire until she committed suicide during the Purge. Selene destroys part of Antigen's headquarters using explosives, forcing Dr. Lane to move Eve out of the building to perform an operation to create the antidote. Selene finds Michael cryogenically frozen in a laboratory, and damages his cell, allowing him to escape. Escaping in a van, Dr. Lane is intercepted by Sebastian and then Selene who cause the van to crash. Quint arrives, transforming into his super Lycan form, and fights Selene. Eve frees herself from the van and engages Dr. Lane in a fight, who has injected himself with the super Lycan formula used on Quint. Sebastian and the revived David aid Eve in her fight until she kills Dr. Lane by ripping his throat out. Quint corners Selene but is forced to revert to his human form when she hides in a small chamber, only for Selene to shove an activated silver-based grenade into Quint's body, causing him to explode. Selene goes to find Michael but learns he has already escaped. Selene, Eve and David run to the roof, only to find Michael gone. Selene concludes she will find Michael, and take back the world from the humans and Lycans so that the Vampires can rebuild themselves. Cast * Kate Beckinsale as Selene * Michael Ealy as Detective Sebastian * India Eisley as Eve * Theo James as David * Stephen Rea as Dr. Lane * Sandrine Holt as Lida * Tyler McClendon as Young Scientist (uncredited) * Charles Dance as Thomas * Richard Cetrone as Lycan #1 * Kris Holden-Ried as Quint * Ron Wear as Jack Fletcher * William Francis as Police Officer * Daniel Boileau as Lab Worker #3 * Panou as Old City Cop #1 * Adam Greydon Reid as Alan * Julia Rhodes as Antigen Tech * Jeff Sanca as Truck Driver * Christian Tessier as Guard * Catlin Adams as Olivia Scott Speedman confirmed in an interview that he would not be reprising his role as Michael Corvin for this film. Instead, a stand-in with Speedman's facial likeness superimposed via CGI portrayed his character from a distance at the begining of the film, and when he is found cryogenically frozen by Selene in the film's finale. Producer Richard Wright has stated that "the idea is that he would come back in the fifth one". Crew * Directed by: ::Måns Mårlind ::Björn Stein * Produced by: ::Len Wiseman ::David Kern ::Skip Williamson ::Gary Lucchesi * Written by: ::John Hlavin * Screenplay by: ::J. Michael Straczynski * Based on characters by: ::Kevin Grevioux ::Danny McBride ::Len Wiseman * Music by: ::Paul Haslinger * Cinematography by: ::Scott Kevan Production Production of the film began in March 2011 in Vancouver, B.C. with Tom Rosenberg, Gary Lucchesi, and Len Wiseman producing. This will be one of the first films released that was shot in 3D exclusively with Red Digital Cinema Camera Company's new "Epic" line of cameras. DVD Release Underworld: Awakening is set to be released on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 8, 2012. Soundtrack Set for release by Lakeshore Records on January 17, 2012, most of the songs on the soundtrack are rare remixes by Danny Lohner. Among others featured in the soundtrack are the bands Evanescence, Linkin Park, The Cure, and Lacuna Coil. # "Made of Stone" (Renholdër Remix) - Evanescence # "Heavy Prey" - Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf feat. Geno Lenardo # "Blackout" (Renholdër Remix) - Linkin Park # "Apart" (Renholdër Remix) - The Cure # "Killer & a Queen" - Stella Katsoudas of Sister Soleil feat. Geno Lenardo # "Watch Yourself" (Renholdër Remix) - Ministry # "Trip the Darkness" (Ben Weinman Remix) - Lacuna Coil # "Young Blood" (Renholdër Remix) - The Naked and Famous # "It Rapes All In Its Path" - Black Light Burns # "The Posthumous Letter" - William Control # "How’m I Supposed to Die" - Civil Twilight # "Consolation Prize" - & SONS # "Liar" (Revenant mix by 8MM) – 8MM # "You Won't See The Light" - Ryan T.Hope of The Lifeline feat. Geno Lenardo # "Bottles of Pain" - Combichrist # "Intruder" – Collide # "Exit Wounds" (feat. Silent Fury) (Justin Lassen Remix) - Justin Lassen Adaptations External links *Official site *IMDB page *Soundtrack on Amazon.com References Trivia *this is the only Movie in Underworld series where there's no Make-out scen Gallery Underworld-Awakening-E-Cine-1.jpg Underworld-awakening-selena.jpg Underworld+Awakening 01.jpg Underworld-Awakening-michael-corvin-25189738-1920-792.jpg help! selene.jpg Awakening SS 01.jpg Vryo.jpg Awakening SS 03.jpg Awakening SS 04.jpg Awakening SS 06.jpg Awakening SS 07.jpg Awakening SS 08.jpg Awakening SS 09.jpg Awakening SS 10.jpg Awakening SS 11.jpg Awakening SS 12.jpg Awakening SS 14.jpg Awakening SS 15.jpg Awakening SS 16.jpg Awakening SS 17.jpg Ono.jpg Awakening SS 19.jpg Category:Films Category:Underworld: Awakening